What the Hell?
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: I was listening to the new Avril Lavigne song What the hell? and this little story  more like a drabble  poped into my mind. So I decided I'm going write it down and post it here. So I hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

**You say that I'm messing with your head**

(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

All cause I was making out with your friend.

(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

It had been a week since Henry had caught her making out with Mr. Culepepper behind the throne. And he hadn't talked to her. Katherine was starting to wonder if being queen of England was worth the trouble it was causing her. She didn't even love the king to begin with. She loved his power and the riches that came with it.

**Love hurts whether it's right or wrong**

(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

I can't stop because I'm having to much fun

(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

Your on your knees begging please

Stay with me. But honestly

I just need to be a little crazy

All my life I've been good but now,

I thinking what the hell

All I want is to mess around

and I don't really care about

If you love me if you hate

you can't save me baby, baby

Katherine didn't care if Henry loved her or not. She was just having way to much fun in her new postion. She could do whatever she wanted. And what she wanted to was to be with her beloved Culepepper. She loved him more than Henry or any other man in England or any where eles.

**All my life I've been good but now**

Whoa what the hell?

What?

What?

What the hell?

So what if I go out on a million dates

(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

You never call or listen to me anyway

(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

I rather rage then sit around and wait all day

(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

Don't get me wrong.

I just need some time to play-ay

It was only fair that she got her chance to play around. After all Henry did the same thing. He took mistress after mistress with almost all of his wives before her. She should know. She was one of his mistresses. It was her turn.

Plus to add to the grieve he never listened to her anyway. She just some pretty little bauble to him. Something he wanted until he got.

You're on your knees

begging please

stay with me

but honestly

I just need to be a little crazy

All my life I've been good but now

I'm thinking what the hell

All I want is to mess around

and I don't really care about.

If you love me

if you hate me

you can't save me baby baby

all my life I've been good but now

Whoa

What the hell?

For once Katherine Howard queen of England would love to see Henry try to get down on his knees and see him try to beg one of his queens to stay with him. That would be quite a sight. The noble Tudor king on the ground like a common beggar while his queen looked disdainfully at him from her throne. But she knew that would never happen.

**la la la la la la la la whoa whoa**

la la la la la la la la whoa whoa

You say that I'm messing with your head

Boy, I like messing in your bed

Yeah, I am messing with your head

When I'm messing with you in bed

She always thought of Culepepper when the king was with her in bed. Remembering the times when the king was away and they would mess around in the queens own chambers. These thoughts always came across her mind when with Henry.

**All my life I've been good but now,**

I'm thinking what the hell?

All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about

All my life I've been good but now,

I'm thinking what the hell?

All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about

If you love me

If you hate me

you can't save me baby baby

All my life I've been good but now,

Whoa,

What the hell

La la, la la la la la la, la la, la la la la la la la.

The only thought Henry had on the day that they beheaded the ex-queen Katherine was these three words. What the hell?

The End.


	2. Back to December

I'm so glad you made time to see me How's life tell me how's your family? I haven't seen them in a while It had been two weeks since Anne Boleyn had been sent to the tower of London. It was different this time. Instead of entering in triumph she was entering in disgrace this time. She now found herself sitting there thinking of her Henry and their young daughter. Her Elizabeth. It saddened her to think of Elizabeth so alone. You've been good busier then ever. We small talk work and the weather Your guards up and I know why. The last time she had talked to Henry she knew she was losing his favor. His guard seemed up even though he tried not to let it show. He also seemed to get busier with each day that went past. Even as a king he shouldn't be that busy. But catching him with Mistress Seymour was her final straw. Cause the last time you saw me Is still burned in the back of your mind You gave me roses and I left them there to die. She had been mad at him yelling and cursing. Even though he tried to calm. He got mad himself and stormed out of their room. Later that morning a maid brough her some flowers from the king. A gift of sorrow for the way he had acted towards her. But she left them there still very upset by what she had seen. So this me swallowing my pride, Standing in front of you, Saying I'm sorry for that night And I go back to December all the time. Turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you Wishing I realized what I had when you were mine I'd go back to December turn around and make it alright. I go back to December all the time. She now sits in her tower room thinking back over the good days. When her and Henry were first married. They were so very happy. And she had the world in front of her. But now here she sits with nothing but memories of him and her and their happiness together. These day I haven't been sleeping Staying up playing back myself leaving, When your birthday passed and I didn't call And I think about summer all the beautiful times I watched you laughing from the passenger side Realized I loved in the fall. Henry sat in his quarters thinking of her. His Anne. The Anne that was true and faithful to him. He wasn't the best of husbands to her. But how she treated him wasn't fair. He remembered the day he signed her warrant. It was very vivid in his mind. And it still ached no more what anyone did to comfort him. He then thought about all the beautiful times they spent before they were married. Him and Anne. Riding horses in the sun. And how he realized he loved her under the falling leaves in the orchids. Then cold came the dark day when fear crept into my mind You gave me all your love and all I gave you was good bye. So this me swallowing my pride, Standing in front of you Saying I'm sorry for that night And I go back to December all the time Turns out freedom meant nothing but missing you Wishing I realized what had when you were mine I'd go back to December turn around and change my own mind. I go back to December all the time. She him all the love she had and he turned around stomped on her heart. He had her arrested for adultery and incest. That her the most. But it wasn't true. And if she could she would go back and try to change Henry's mind. If only she could. I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile, So good to me, so right, And how held me in your arms that September night The first time you ever saw me cry Maybe this is wishful thinking Probably mindless dreaming If we loved again I swear I'd love you right. She missed him so much. The way he looked. The way he smiled. The way her Henry used to hold her in his arms. And the way he comforted her after every child they lost. Maybe she was just dreaming. Or wishfuly thinking but she swore if he took her back she wouldn't make another mistake. She'd love him right. I'd go back in time and change it but I can't, So if the chain is on your door I understand But this me swallowing my pride, Standing in front of you Saying I'm sorry for that night. And I go back to December It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you Whishing I realized what I had when you were mine I'd go back to December turn around and make it all right I'd go back to December turn around and change my own mind. I go back to December all the time. As she stood at the scaffold after speaking her peace to the crowd below. Anne went back to December when she and her Henry were happy. And that was her last thoughts as the headsman took her life.


	3. Fix You

I don't think I put this for the last two but I don't own The Tudors or the songs in the story. The respective singers and owners of the company that make The Tudors do. Oh and please feel free to request a song and pairing. Thank you for all those that read and reviewed and I am looking foward to hearing from more of you. Enjoy.

When you try your best but you don't succeed

When you get what you want but not what you need

When you feel so tired but can't sleep

Stuck in reverse

Henry had tried his best in his last marriage. He tried to see past all Anne's faults. Or procieved faults. But in the end that hadn't worked.

It seemed to keep him up at night. And he kept being brought back to it all the time.

And the tears come streaming down your face

When you lose something you can't replace

When you love someone and it goes to waste

Could it worse?

He had cried most of the time. He thought he couldn't or wouldn't be able to replace the love he had for Anne. Then she came along.

Jane Seymour. She was unlike Anne. She was soft spoken and listen what she was told. While Anne spoke her mind on everything and almost wild.

After what Anne did to him he thought it couldn't get worse. But it did. When his son was born? His Jane got sick with childbed feavor and was most likely to die.

Light will guide you home and ignite your bones.

And I will try to fix you.

High up above or down below

When your too in love to let go

But if you never try you'll never know

Just what your worth.

He got his physians to look at her and threaten them if they didn't try any mean to make their queen better. They had tried. They tried so hard but to no avail.

From above Henry in heaven Jane looked down with sorrow in heart for her husband and child she had left behind.

"He will be ok," said a woman by her side. Jane looked over to find Katherine of Aragon standing next to her. "Henry is resilent."

"Do you think so?" she asked.

"I know so."

Anne Boleyn smiled victoriously from her were she was. She had won in the end. Her enemy was dead. And Henry was miserable. Like he had made her.

Lights will guide you home and ignite your bones

And I will try to fix you.

Tears stream down your face

Down on your face

When you lose something you can not replace

Tears stream down one your face

And I...

Tears stream down on your face

I promise you I will learn from my mistakes

Tears stream down on your face

And I...

The people of England had long since mourned their dead queen. The mother of the prince of England. And one in particular, Thomas Cromwell, was trying to put things back together. Maybe this alliance with Cleeves will turns thing around he thought as he walked down the hall.

Lights will guide you home

And ignite your bones

And I will try to fix you.

Up in heaven with Katherine of Aragon Jane Seymour prayed that someone would fix her Henry.


End file.
